I Love the Way You Are for Who You Are
by xMusicauhlx
Summary: A girl named Ally Dawson and a boy named Austin Moon. Ally writes songs for Austin because they're a team. but when she goes to his 16 birthday party, will they be more than friends?


Ally's POV

It was one morning in Sonic Boom when Trish walked in and said, "Guess who got a job at Message Delivery!" I said, "You did?" "Correct!" Trish responded. "This message is for you from Austin." The message read:

_Dear Ally,_

_You have been invited to Austin Moon's 16__th__ Birthday Party!_

_There will be truth or dare and more! Also a dance!_

_You are one of the V.I.P guests so you get to ride in a limo to the party!_

_Hope to see you there! RSVP: 555-222-1111 at 9:00 p.m_

_Sincerely,_

_Austin Moon_

I was so excited I started dancing- it wasn't a pretty site for Trish. Dez walked in. "Did you guys get invited to Austin's birthday party as V.I.P guests too?" asked Dez. We both said simultaneously, "Yes!" "I can't wait to wear my outfit!" I said! "I'm going to get fired so I can get a job at Dresses and Purses!" said Trish. I finished my shift at Sonic Boom and went home. I decided to go through my clothes. I saw a few dresses, some skirts and shirts and one pair of cute high heels. I found one nice dress that I would wear with my heels. The dress was medium length.

I wore a cute red hair bow and my stunning black high heels.

I decided to go to bed. The next morning I woke up thinking about the party! Only 1 day to go! I woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I had Cocoa Puffs with 2% milk. My favorite! I went to school and went to my locker. I got my stuff and went to class. When school was over I walked to Sonic Boom for my shift. Austin walks up to the counter and sees me. He asks me, "Did you get my invite?" I respond, "Yeah! I can't wait!" Dez walks in and he does his special hand shake with Austin. "What up!" they both say simultaneously. Austin and Dez used the piano again to smash a watermelon and it splattered all over me. I yelled, "Austin you messed up my new shirt!" "I'm sorry. But you should've ducked though." Austin responded. I got annoyed. I decided to leave work early to get enough rest for the party. I went home and went straight to sleep. I woke up the next morning and was so excited. I got dressed and did my make-up. Trish came over and she got dressed and did her make-up too. When the stretch-limo arrived, Dez was already in so Trish and I were the last two he needed to pick up. We arrived at Austin's house and gave Austin his cards and gifts. Austin said, "Ally you look nice! And so do you Trish." Everyone danced in the beginning and had some punch. After an hour a few people had to go home and the rest stayed and played spin the bottle. Every girl there was a fan of Austin's and they loved him. Austin went first since he was the birthday boy. The bottle landed on me. Everyone was shocked. All of the girls had jealous grits on their faces. I decided to do it just to get it over with. The game went on for 5 more minutes, and then someone suggested truth or dare. Before we played, Austin pulled me aside because he needed to tell me something. He told me, "Ally I have to tell you something." I ask him, "What is it Austin?"

Austin's POV

I was just about to tell Ally the truth- I have always loved you ever since I met you. But then I realized that would probably ruin our friendship unless Ally then said, "Me too Austin." That would be great! But still the risk is way too high I cannot tell Ally. So I said, "Ally- my middle name is Monica." Ally then said, "Okay..." I responded, "We have to keep this a secret. No one can know. Not even Trish or Dez." "Okay." Ally agreed. We came back.

Ally's POV

When I sat back down Trish gave me a look as if she was saying: What happened? I didn't respond. We started the game. It was Austin's turn. One girl named Jessica asked Austin, "Truth or dare?" Austin chose truth. She asked him if he was dating anyone. Austin glanced at me and said, "No." Everyone gasped like they had never heard of someone being single before. Jessica's jaw dropped so far I was surprised she didn't get locked jaw. The game ended in shock- all because of one answer. It was around 11:05 p.m close to a teen's curfew if you didn't have a license.

Ally's POV

After everyone left I stayed after a little bit to talk to Austin. Austin took me up to his room. I sat down. He wanted to talk to me about his secret that only Dez knows. It's about how his family is extremely wealthy and that his family has inherited money over the years. He said he didn't want anyone to know because they would treat him differently. I agreed to never tell anyone. After that I hugged him in a friendly way and went home. I went to sleep very tired and got a good night rest. I woke up at 12:00 p.m! I was so surprised! Good thing is was Sunday. I went downstairs and skipped breakfast/lunch. I heard a knock on the door. It was Austin. He gave me white roses, and a card. We hugged. Even though we said that we weren't dating, people didn't believe him. So he decided to make it seem like we hate each other! The next day I was walking through the hallway at school and these girls snickered when I walked by. I heard them whisper, "Oh look its Ally Dawson. I heard she's dating Austin Moon. I do think it's true." This crap is seriously getting on my nerves! I was just happy it was lunch time.

Austin's POV

Yay! It's lunch time! Too bad I have to pretend to hate Ally just because of a stupid rumor that we're dating! If only the rumor was true I would be the happiest and luckiest man in the world! We had assigned seats at lunch so I had to sit next to Ally with a bunch of odd, snobby, popular students. Even though I was very popular I just don't like being around snobby brats. Everyone stared at us like we were psycho. One girl- Jessica to be exact asked if we were dating. I said, "No we're not dating! How many times do I have to say that for any of you to understand?" Ally then co-signed, "If we were dating would I do this?" That was when Ally slapped me. "Ow!" she responded, "See we aren't dating. I wouldn't have slapped him if we were!" After that the bell rang. Everyone rushed to class fearing of being late. I had to talk to Ally. "So… WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled. "It was either that or people thinking we are a couple for the rest of our lives." She responded. I can't believe she did that! I forgave her because I had a crush on her and it is really hard to stay mad at her. We both went to class thinking about what just really happened.

Ally's POV

After class school was over and I had the rest of the day off. I invited Austin over so we could practice a few songs.

When we finished practicing with a slow ending we looked in each other's eyes and almost kissed. He said, "I gotta go- um… it's past my curfew!" he darted out of the room. By the time I got to the door of the practice room to exit he was gone. That night was so random. I went home thinking about Austin, he was sometimes funny, happy and then yet, mysterious. It was a fun Friday you could say, but it was tiring- having to hate Austin when I really love him- wait? Did I just think that I love Austin! No it can't be! We are just friends! But what if Austin likes me! Then I should dress differently! So that I could get my mind off of Austin. I also should talk differently. I thought. The next morning I woke up and had waffles. I heard a knock on the door it was Austin. Austin said, "This is something I've been meaning to do for a long time." That was the moment when he kissed me slowly and passionatly. Those were the key words. Those words put me in a great comfort. Those words surprisingly changed me- in a good way. But I still might change my style.

Austin's POV

I walked into Sonic Boom. I see Ally wearing a bad girl biker chic outfit. I think in my head OMG she is so hot! Ally walks up to me saying, "Do you like my outfit?" in a (New York accent) "Yeah you look great!" I say with a big grin on my face. "I thought you would like it! Now if I should get some piercings?" she said. I couldn't help myself and I kissed her on the lips-again. Right in the middle of the kiss Dez and Trish walked in. "Guess who got a job at the-" Trish said before she saw what was really happening. Dez dropped his camera that was in his hands. I stopped after 10 seconds and ran away. Ally with a puzzled face says, "What just happened?" Trish then says, "I don't know I just got here!"

Ally's POV

Dez says, "Oooo is someone in love with Austin!" in a teasing way. "What! No way! We are friends! I wouldn't ruin our friendship that way!" In my head I am thinking OMG I think I like Austin! But I can't let him know! Hours past and Ally went to bed. The next morning she woke up and went downstairs and got some cereal. "Oh yeah I'm doing breakfast Cocoa Puffs style!" After I was done eating my cereal, I hear a knock on the door. I open it. It's Austin. "Sorry Ally for what happened yesterday, I brought you flowers!" Ally took the flowers and said, "Before you go…" She then kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you Austin." He then said, "I love you too. You are way more than special to me." They then kissed and decided to date. I say, "Wait. I'll be right back after I change." 5 minutes later… "So what do you want to do?" Ally said. "I don't know. How about we go to the beach!" " Before we start walking, I have a question. Why are you dressed like biker girl with a piercings?" "Well… it's a long story. So you know the night when we practiced and I sang you that song?" "Yes." He responded. "That was the night I realized that I loved you. Then I had to get my mind off of you because I didn't know if you felt the same about me or not. So I decided to dress differently. But now I kind of like my new style so I decided to stick with it-only when my dad isn't around. "Well I have to admit, you do look amazing." said Austin. "Thanks! But we can't let anyone know we are dating. Even Trish or Dez." I responded. "Your secrets safe with me." Austin whispered. They walked slowly to the beach holding hands and staring in each other's eyes. When we got to the beach it was 9:00 p.m. since the beach was empty we decided to play truth or dare. I went first. "Truth or dare?" Austin asked. "Truth." Ally chose. "What age would you get married?" Austin asked. Ally said, "Age 25." It was now Austin's turn. "Truth or dare?" I asked. Austin chose dare. "I dare you to dance crazily like a monkey!"

After they went to Austin's house. His parents were at a mattress convention so they were alone. Austin showed Ally his room. She saw Dougie the dolphin on a shelf. Ally, still in her bad girl biker chic outfit lay down on Austin's bed playing with her fingers. "How long have you loved me Austin?" Ally said. He said, "As soon as I stole your song from you. Why would I steal your song anyway?" They both laughed together. Austin laid down right next to Ally and kissed her slowly and passionately. Ally went home before her dad came back from his late night shift at Sonic Boom. Ally went to sleep thinking about Austin. That night Austin was puzzled. He couldn't figure out why Ally all of a sudden dressed like a "bad girl". He liked it but he was just curious.


End file.
